


You Look Gorgeous

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [30]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami loves the way Davina looks pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #30 'Worship.'

Cami planted a trail of kisses from her wife’s lips down her body, stopping at the navel. As she pressed her lips to the surface of the swollen belly, she felt one of the babies give a kick. “That never stops amazing me” she said to the witch who lay on her back in bed.

“You wouldn’t feel that way if you were the pregnant one” said Davina. “I can’t wait for these two to be born.”

Cami chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know” she said. “I think you look gorgeous like this. We may have to have a few more.”


End file.
